Thanksgiving
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Kate, Lanie, Esposito, Ryan and Jenny organized the Thanksgiving dinner. Castle is not invited, but I invite you to read my story and please leave me a comment. I am going to be thankful about that!  I am sorry for my wrong english


_**Disclaimer: I don´t own Castle or have any rights to the characters or stories about it.**___

_**Note:**__** English is not my main language so d I tried to do my best. / in my country thanksgiving doesn´t exist so I am sorry if I did any mistake about this holiday. / **__**Tanas Bartowski**__**´s story inspired me to write this. I hope you like it.**_

**Thanksgiving**

**By Elishak**

It was Thanksgiving, and the precinct was almost empty except for a couple of cops. Beckett was already gathering her things and taking her coat to leave but Castle didn´t move at all from his chair next to Beckett´s desk. He was deep lost in his thoughts.

_-__Hey, Castle! I am leaving…_

He didn´t even notice to Beckett talking in front of his face. He looked pretty sad and was so quiet that was really odd to her.

She put a hand over his shoulder making him conscious of reality.

_-Castle!_

_-Yes… what?_

_-_ _Nothing, I just said to you that I was leaving, but you seemed to be pretty away on your thoughts to hear me._

_-Oh, I am sorry…_

_-What is wrong, Castle? Today is Thanksgiving don´t you have some fancy dinner to go or stuff likes that? _

_-No, I haven´t actually. This year I am alone and that makes me sad I think. _

Beckett was felt badly for him, so put her thing over her desk and took a sit near him. She never saw him so heartbreaking.

_-What is up with Alexis, your mother and… Gina?_

_-This year it is Meredith´s time to stay with Alexis in Thanksgiving. __My mother is in theater tour with her new play. And Gina… well… we are in impasse. I think is over. Again. _

-_Oh, I am so sorry, Castle… I really don´t know what to say…_

_-It´s okay._

He rose from his chair, took his coat and started walking toward the elevator. She remained sitting there.

_-Beckett! __Are you going or not? _

_-What? Oh… yes. _

She took her things again.

-_ It´s late, I am sorry for distracting you. _

_-Not a problem, Castle. _

They entered into the elevator and they were in silence until they were on the street.

-_Want a ride?_

_-No, thanks. This is a good afternoon to walk. Have a nice Thanksgiving, Kate._

_-Thanks! And try calling__ some friend or maybe a woman, I don´t know. Don´t be alone. _

_-It´s okay. I am sure I´ll be okay by __myself. I have a terrific wine, a lot of allegorical movies, and maybe I could order a turkey. _

_-See you, Kate. Bye._

_-Bye. _

He left first. She watched him go and then turned around and went until her car.

Into the car, she took her phone from her bag and called Lanie.

Lanie was in her home finishing adjusting details from dinner.

_-Hey! It´s me… _

_-Beckett, you already left the precinct, didn´t you?_

_-Yeah, I am going to pick up Josh in the hospital and then we'll go to your house. Estimate half an hour maybe... _

_-Okay. Is your father coming?_

_-No, he doesn´t want it. Are the guys there?_

_-Yeah, Javi and Jenny are helping me with dinner, but Ryan is starving and grumpy._

_-Okay. Don´t let Ryan eat anything until we arrive… Ey! Lanie… Do you think it was wrong not to invite Castle to dinner with us?_

_-I don´t know, girl. That was your idea, because of Josh and Castle´s behavior._

_-__ Yes, I know I wanted that but… _

_-Do you repent?_

_-I don´t know… Only __I just saw him so sad because he is going to spend the dinner alone… and I told him "try calling a friend or a woman"… I feel so awful person. _

_-What happened with his mother and daughter, and the ex?_

_-Alexis is with her mother, Martha on a tour and he said that the relationship with Gina is nearly over._

_-Oh, poor Castle. Well, if you want it you could call him… _

_-__No, I don´t think that´s a great idea have Josh and Castle in the same dinner… _

_-I don´t understand that point yet, maybe you don´t want to have them both in the same dinner, because, I don´t know, some still latent feelings for some writer. _

_-Well, I am late picking up Josh, so I have to hang up. I see you in a bit, Lanie. _

_-yeah, yeah, change the topic, honey. I see you. _

Kate started the car and undertook road to the hospital. In the way there her phone rang.

_-Beckett!_

_-It´s me, Kate._

_-Oh, Josh, Hi. I know I am late, I am on my way. _

_-I am calling about that. I am not at the hospital. I hope you excuse me, Katie, but I am not going to the dinner with your friends. _

_-What? Why not?_

_-Well, the guys in the motorcycle´s club are giving a dinner and, Kristal, my German friend I told you, is coming so… _

_-…So you are going there. _

_-Yeah. Also I know your friends don´t like me. _

_-That is not true, Josh. They don´t know you, is all. __They are waiting for us, I am not going alone._

_-I am so sorry, Kate. Maybe you could come over with me. _

_-Oh, all right, I could go with Kristin, your German friend, and your motorcycle guys… Amazing! And leave my friends._

_-Well, you are upset now, we could talk tomorrow. We have breakfast together? _

_-No. You are a great guy, Josh, but this is something that I am not forgetting. __Even in thanksgiving._

Kate was starting to cry.

_-Don´t be ridiculous, Kate. __It is something without magnitude. _

_-Without magnitude, really? And you called me ridiculous to me. _

_-What is the big deal with all this? I don´t understand._

_-Are you joking, right? We have a plan for thanksgiving and you change it without even talk to me before. _

_-I am sorry, but…_

_-Bye, Josh. Have a nice dinner! _

_-Kate…_

She hung up. She couldn´t believe just what happened. She was heartbreaking, furious and perplexed, all at the same time. After a couple of minute of cried, she called Lanie again.

_-It´s me again, Lanie._

_-Are you two already coming? __We are all starving, girl._

_-You guys eat. I am going for the dessert. _

_-What is happening, Kate? Are you crying? _

_-I am fine, only that I just realized that I am an idiot. _

_-Why? Where are you? What happened with Josh?_

_-I am in my car. I had a fight with Josh. I tell you later. I am going to pick up Castle. _

_-Okay…_

_-I always prejudge Castle and his behavior, but I realized that I was really rude with him not inviting him to dinner with us. Castle is our colleague, my partner, our friend, and is spending thanksgiving alone because of me.__ He really doesn´t deserve this. _

_-I am glad you realized that, honey. Go get him. We´ll wait to have the dessert all together. _

_-Thanks! _

_-Good Luck. _

Ten minutes later, Kate arrived to Castle´s building. She went until his loft and took the door.

After a couple of seconds, Castle, wearing a black jogging trouser and a grey T-shirt, with a glass of wine in his hand, opened the door.

_-Beckett?_

_-Hey, Castle. Are you alone?_

_-Yeah, I was watching a boring movie with this incredible wine. But what are you doing here? I thought you have a dinner._

_-Can I come in? _

_-Of course, come in. _

They went inside the loft.

_-Do you want some wine?_

_-__Eh… okay._

He gave to her a glass of wine. She took a sit on the couch, and he sat in the other end of it.

-_What happened, Kate?_

_-Well, there is something I didn´t tell you, and it was wrong. _

_-If you are talking about the __thanksgiving´s dinner in Lanie´s house, I know._

_-You know? How __do you know?_

_-Well, I guess Ryan didn´t know that I wasn´t invited, so talked with me about it the other day. _

_-I am so sorry, Castle. It is my fault. Lanie and the guys wanted you there. _

_-So I suppose you are the one that didn´t want me there. _

_She started to cry.__ He had glassy eyes. _

_-It was… I was really stupid for that, Castle… You have all the right to be upset with me. _

_-I am not upset with you, Beckett. I am only disappointed with myself. __I know that I am really annoy at work, and that I am childish, and my ego is a bit enlarged sometimes, so I suppose you don´t want me in your dinner because of that, because of my behavior, my manners …_

_-No. Please, Castle, don´t __continue it with that. I can´t deny that those things had to do with my decision of not invite you, but there wasn´t because of… It was because Josh was coming to dinner and I wasn´t comfortable with you there too. It was something stupid of me, and selfish. I am sorry. You are our friend, Castle. You deserved be there, and not Josh... So I am here to take you with me. _

_-But… What about Josh? _

_-He isn´t coming. Also we fight. _

_-Oh, I am so…_

_-Don´t be! __It is all right. Lanie and the guys didn´t going to wait to have dinner, but they´ll wait for dessert. _

_-Yeah! I like thanksgiving´s dessert and the toast too. __Did you eat already? Because I didn´t. _

_She smiled and cleaned her tears. _

_-Actually, no, I didn´t eat._

_-Well, I don´t have an incredible dinner to offer you but I have turkey sandwiches and more wine. _

_-It sounds great to me. _

He went to the kitchen to prepare all for dinner. She waited a bit and then went there too. All was almost ready.

_-How can I help you?_

_-Oh no, is all ready. Take a sit there in the bar._

She gave a cheek kiss to Castle.

_-Thanks, Castle. _

_-What for?_

_-For being just like you. _

_-I thought it was a bad thing __just being like me. _

_-I was wrong. You are a really nice person, __Castle, and you behavior it isn´t terrible, it is funny. Also you are really the noblest, kind and amazing man I ever met. You surprise me every day._

_-__I warned you that my ego is a bit enlarged sometimes, didn´t I? _

_-I don´t care, you deserved it__. Your ego is fine, while you don´t get yourself much cocky. _

_-I think I am blushing, Detective. _

He finished putting all the staff over the bar. And they started having dinner.

_-Thanks to you too, Kate. _

_-Why?_

_-Because you came and only with that action you got away all my sadness. I was feeling really miserable being alone in thanksgiving. _

They had dinner talking about soft topics, like Alexis or her father. They really enjoyed that simple dinner together.

After that, Castle went to change clothes and Kate went to freshen up herself a bit.

Castle changed to blue jeans and a black shirt. And Kate changed her turtleneck for a red blouse.

Subsequent to that, they left the loft in Castle´s car. She let him drive and use his own car for once.

They arrived on time for dessert. All were waiting for them.

The guys were really happy to see him. Lanie hugged him and then hugged Kate. Jenny, a bit shyer, only said hello.

They enjoyed the dessert laughing for some memories from work. Lanie and Esposito told about their secret affair. Although Castle said that he already knew it and told them his story about that.

Then, the time for the toast arrived…

_-I feel thankful for have Jenny in my life._

_-I feel the same, sweetie._

And they kissed each other.

-_I am thankful for have such wonderful people in my live. I love you guys. And I love you baby._

Esposito gave a peck to Lanie.

_-Well, I am thankful for have a nice life. I __handle dead people every day at work, and I appreciate a lot every day that I am alive. And of course, I am thankful for you, Javi. _

_-__I am thankful, really thankful, about this day. Today I realized a lot of things like I realized people who are really important in my life and what are the most significant things to consider, too. _

_-Well, bro, only rest your toast._

_-Yeah… and I know probably you don´t believe me, but I don´t know what to say. __I am thankful for a lot of things, Alexis, my job, for have you people in my life, for be accepted in your daily work, for…_

_-Are you crying, Castle?_

_-Yeah, I think I am… Summarizing, I am thankful for the people in my life over all other things I have. And specially, I am thankful for having you Kate. You inspired me at work and life. And I already told you this today, but it was very important to me the fact that you went to my loft to pick me up to come here with you. _

All the presents listened to Castle with glassy eyes.

_- Thank goodness you did not know what to say, Castle. _

All laughed at that comment from Lanie and then continued having a nice night between friends.


End file.
